Animex
A race of Super Robots. Their homeworld is also called Animex. Appearance The animex are generally giant humanoid robots with human like metal faces, although many wear battle masks. They typically come in two varieties the Bulks, who are the giants that typically reach 30 feet in height, and the Peons who range from human to 14-14 feet in height. Culture Religious * Sol: The Animex have several religious practices, most of which stem from Sol, the Great Generator. Conservative Doctrine holds that Sol is the 'Ghost in the Machine' of the Great Generator, the planet's core which radiates the life giving energies they need and creates the Embers that decides their future generations. Others hold that Sol is an ever present energy connecting each Animex, and that the Great Generator is part of this. Others hold that the Great Generator is just a natural system and there is nothing mystical about it. The general centers of religious practices are the Primals, revered and ancient elders who are the only ones besides the Solus allowed passage into the planet's core. * The Primals: Revered ancients, the Primals are believed to be the oldest Animex, who originally served Sol with the task of creating their civilization. They are the topics of many conspiracy theories and are said to have mystical powers. They are typically based in the planet's core and generally only allow the Solus to enter. It is they who seek out the next Solus. * The Solus: A title based off the name of Sol, it is given to the bearer of Sol's Talisman, the Matrix of Light, who serves as supreme leader of the planet and its people. The fact that they have no choice over the matter of who chooses the next Solus is a hot topic for many people especially the Council of Supremes and Parliament. * Matrix of Light: An object of mystery and power carried by the Solus, and the Primals when a Solus is not available. * The Great Generator: The physical core of the planet, a large machine that released waves of energy that becomes Engen, and Embers. * Embers: Embers are the core of all Animex, it is their irreducible selves. Each is technically a Plasma Life form based on an organic version of Engen. * The Golden Warrior: A figure of worship by warrior cults/traditions. Some argue this figure is simply Sol by another name. They are also called the Ultimate Warrior. Societal * Parliament: Composed of the Solus, the Council of Supremes and the Guild Domestic. It is the official government of Animex * Guilds Domestic: The numerous guilds that were civilian based. Each was run by a Dominus * Bulks: The term which refers to the original massive robots. They also call themselves 'Super Robots'. * Peons: Originally treated as a sub-race, they were Animex created in the forges, and given pre-design bodies that could transform and link up to bulks. Before the war they were treated as a slave race. * Engen: The plasma based substance that they depend on for life. While they can use other fuels, even synthetic Engen, they do not have the health benefits of the original. * Jaegger: Lawmen, anything from a cop, to a bounty hunter. Technology * Blasters: Standard armaments * Warp Drives: The Animex have FTL capabilities * Rift Generators: Wormhole generators * Shields/Force Fields: Self explantory * Stasis Pods: Cryo Pods * Forges: Places were artificial Embers are created, to create Peons. * Battlemasks: Think Face plates * Robotics: As robots, they are experts at making other robots. * Translator: To talk to aliens. * Programmable Metal: What they are made off. Created by the Great Generator. * Measurements ** Pending. Military Ranks * Solus: Highest Rank and one chosen by the Matrix of Light * Supreme: Highest rank without the Matrix, and typically members of the Council of Supremes. * Convoy: Commander * Magnus: Sub-Commander * Major: Captain, lowest rank to expect to be in command of a base, or staship. * Minor: Sub-captain * The Planet History Category:Macro Bots Category:Races Category:Super Robots Category:SolZen321